


max is actually a person-climbing koala

by whytho



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, it's only kinda bullymagnet, like they don't make out just hug, like what IS THIS, okay a lot of them are mentioned so I'm not gonna name all of them, there's no plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytho/pseuds/whytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max is sleepy. johnny blushes a lot. the entire cafeteria tries to kill the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	max is actually a person-climbing koala

**Author's Note:**

> what is this... i don't even ship bullymagnet... what am i doing...

“And o’course the teacher was freakin’ out, because it’s not every day do you get prove Newton’s First Law using popcorn, the ceiling rafters and a wig. Only then the janitor decides it’s a actually good day to clean the library, because that seems to happen...” 

The Johnnettes, Stephen thinks, do not get enough credit for dealing with all of stuff they’re faced with.

Take any Tuesday ever, for example. You would have Johnny telling one of his stories, same as every lunchtime, and then his very interesting- and very unfinished- anecdote would be interrupted by a human koala. 

Johnny usually managed continue a tale no matter what, even with a small Puckett collapsed on his shoulder and eating his sandwich, but when Max would hook himself around Johnny’s middle, it was very hard for the other to stay on track. Max was tiny enough for it not to make a difference, but a sleepy Max was like warm, soft deadweight. A warm, soft deadweight that made Johnny do nothing but stare at it. 

Max, however, just falls asleep. And then he tries to climb to the top of Johnny’s head in his sleep. Stephen is unsure if he does that while in a bed, or if that was just a cuddling thing, but he is pretty certain that the guy could be sitting on Johnny’s shoulders by the end of lunch if he really tried. Johnny, the fooligan, didn’t even care that Max mostly used him as a pillow. He just sat there, ears turning red as he stammered over his anecdotes. 

Realizing that Johnny’s story will get nowhere, Stephen chooses instead to look around the cafeteria. It is the same as usual, mostly: band kids arguing about piccolas in the back, Violet doing some black magic stuff, science geeks making experiments with cafeteria food. People don’t even act like Max being a person-sloth is a weird thing, Stephen thinks. For them, it is totally normal for a kid to climb up another in their sleep. 

RJ nudged Stephen, pulling him out of his thoughts, and pointed at Suzy, the journalist, two tables over. She was smirking, pen scribbling across her notebook in a way that made it clear she was writing nothing at all. As they gaped at her, Suzy pulled a phone out her pocket and began to point it at the spectacle that was Max and Johnny. 

In an effort to save Johnny from having his gooey faces immortalized on the school newspaper- in what was most likely going to be a color photo- the J-Gang leapt into action, all at once. Ollie stood up, effectively blocking half the view of the scene. RJ slid under the tables until they reached Suzy, where they promptly tried to steal all the phones at the table. Pulling himself onto the table, Stephen sat cross-legged in front of Johnny, blocking his view of what was going on. Johnny didn’t even seem to notice.

“Soo. Johnny. My bro. How’s Max been doing lately?”

Johnny blinks at Stephen, hands moving up to Max’s head almost involuntarily. “He’s been okay, I guess. Why? ‘N why would I know?”

“Just wonderin’, man. After all, you guys have been hanging out lately, haven’t you?”

RJ had taken possession of two of the phones at Suzy’s table, but she could always get some from other people. Even worse, she kept pulling cameras out of her pockets. Stephen would have been almost impressed by the amount of stuff she managed to keep inside one jacket and a pair of trousers, but he had once seen a band kid pull an entire tuba out of their backpack. He was officially immune. 

“Well, yeah, I guess me n’ him are close, but it’s not like we’re… close… or anything like that…” Johnny said, voice trailing off at the end. 

“Hmm, okay, then.” Stephen looked at Max, wrapped tight around Johnny like some sort of American sloth, and then back at Johnny. He turned around to reassess the cafeteria situation, Johnny still stumbling over his words behind him.

Halfway across the room, Isabel Guerra seemed to be shouting something at Johnny and Max. Suzy, in response, had chucked her notebook at Isabel’s face. Cody and Jeff’s table was shouting about Star Wars. Suzy was still trying to spy on Max, but RJ had confiscated all of her cameras. They'd be fine, unless there was actually a phone in Dimitri’s hair or something, in which case the whole plan would be a bust. Through it all, though, Johnny didn’t noticed a thing, still spluttering about his business-like, friendship-like relationship with Max. 

Max, to his credit, was not only asleep, but also managed to wrap himself around Johnny’s head.


End file.
